


New Demons

by akxmin



Series: Confidencias [8]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Brotherly Bonding, Eva-centric, Gen, M/M, Post DMC3, Questioning, Twincest
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-30
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2019-07-20 20:07:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16144562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akxmin/pseuds/akxmin
Summary: Ni siquiera la distancia se podría interponer entre ellos dos.





	New Demons

**Author's Note:**

> _**[New demons](https://youtu.be/VcFGRK7Te6M)**_ _by I See Stars_.

Las señales siempre estuvieron visibles.

Una cuna en lugar de dos porque Dante y Vergil se empeñaban a llorar hasta altas horas de la madrugada si se les separaba. Berreaban con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, y con el paso de las primeras semanas como padres, tanto Eva como Sparda aprendieron que era más fácil recostarlos lado a lado, que lamentarse por haber comprado dos de un objeto cuando en realidad con uno solo bastaba.

Nada de ropa doble, porque era sólo un par el que utilizaban y se compartían entre ambos. Daba igual que entre lavadas una vez fuera el turno de Vergil y a la siguiente ocasión el de Dante. Ellos no se vestían idénticos como otros gemelos, no al mismo tiempo al menos. En lugar de las clásicas fotografías para mostrar una vez fueran mayores, imágenes donde aparecerían portando trajecitos similares y donde costaría diferenciarlos, existían aquellas que abajo llevaban en rotulador _«este es Dante»_ y _«este es Vergil»_. Una instantánea por cada gemelo, y un cambio de ropa para los dos.

Jamás un «yo», no al menos consciente. Siempre un «nosotros» que adaptaban a sus necesidades especiales, como cuando Dante decidió dejarse crecer el cabello y Vergil optó por su parte peinarse severamente hacia atrás. Entonces fue un _nosotros queremos experimentar_ , que a su modo los mantuvo unidos a pesar de la evidente diferencia de sus personalidades. Incluso sin ser verbal, Eva desde un inicio aprendió a escuchar ese «nosotros» que se colaba entre los labios de sus dueños y expresaba más que las simples palabras.

Claro que como madre, era ella quien más oportunidades tenía de apreciar el grado de unión que existía entre los gemelos, y su privilegiado sitio de observación permitía tener al alcance de sus ojos escenas que por sí propias ya eran íntimas en extremo. Como observarlos desde la ventana de la cocina y conteniendo la respiración, asombrada de la extraña estampa que era ver a sus hijos de ocho años besarse repetidas veces en los labios. Eva no dijo nada, bastante tenía ella con la desaparición repentina de Sparda, y prefirió archivar aquel suceso en el trastero de la memoria.

Años después, esta vez cuando los gemelos contaban con trece años, Eva volvió a sorprenderlos en una escena similar, excepto que acorde a su nueva edad, estaba vez los besos incluían más lengua y menos camisetas. También manos que recorrían la espalda del otro o dedos que se tensaban sobre los hombros. En retroceso, Eva había deshecho sus pasos y regresado a su habitación.

El tiempo probó ser un remedio capaz de curarlo todo, y a la par, convertir lo que había sido un temor consciente del que se negaba a ver las señales, en un simple recuerdo sordo, que como una vieja herida, dolía sólo ante los cambios de clima. Eva razonó, y el proceso le costó su buena cantidad de noches sin dormir, que la causa era tan simple como lo era de intrincada su teoría.

Debía intentar explicarse la naturalidad con la que sus miradas sabían hacia dónde dirigirse cuando uno quería encontrar al otro, sin importar la distancia, o quién o qué se encontrara de por medio. Eva lo había visto de primera mano; uno de los dos giraría el rostro a una dirección cualquiera y bastaría contar hasta tres para que su mirada se posara en la de su otra mitad. Aquella habilidad no sería la única que Eva descubriría tras largas horas de observación.

Ver era el simple comienzo, escuchar los pensamientos del otro, o al menos estar en tal sintonía que así lo pareciera, pasó a formar parte de su repertorio apenas fueron capaces de articular palabras, y en su lugar, prefirieran hacer uso del lenguaje no verbal. Desde siempre fue normal el entrar a una habitación silenciosa y descubrirlos sentados uno frente al otro, reflejos automatizados del otro hasta en el más mínimo detalle. Comunicación que trascendía la barrera del sonido y sin embargo sus voces reverberaban y hacían eco para el otro.

Sparda lo llamó una vez _cosa de gemelos_ , frase seguida de un encogimiento de hombros que no venía a expresar nada de su punto de vista al respecto, tanto para bien como para mal. Según él, lo que Dante y Vergil hacían era normal. Daba igual si consistía en quedarse viendo la televisión hasta pasada su hora de dormir o jugar a las escondidas, eligiendo un sitio por los dos y a la espera de un inexistente tercero que debería ir a buscarlos, Sparda no veía nada de anormal en su comportamiento y desestimaba cualquier opinión que no coincidiera al respecto con la suya.

A su modo, Eva tuvo que aprender a pasar por alto algunas emociones. La culpa y la vergüenza de su secreto más temido se sumaron a la curiosidad por saber, si acaso, hasta qué punto la condición de su nacimiento había influido en lo que eran en el aquí y el ahora.

La respuesta llegó años después de su propia muerte, un suceso sacó su presencia incorpórea de su ensimismamiento y trastocaron lo que ella había llegado a pensar que se trataba de una ley universal: donde uno estaba, también el otro.

Cuán equivocada podría estar…

Dante pasaba su vida en el Devil May Cry, y a un infierno de distancia, Vergil luchaba por lo que no había logrado proteger.

La asimilación de aquella posibilidad, el que no estuvieran juntos y unidos como su condición al nacer así lo había dictado, trastocó su mundo. Eva sintió vértigo, y con la misma rapidez descubrió la respuesta que necesitaba y que desde tiempo atrás ya conocía: filamentos.

Largos filamentos que los unían, filamentos que se extendían tanto como fuera necesario, sin importar el sitio en el que estuvieran, ya fuera la habitación al lado o el próximo multiverso, un nexo entre dos que no conocía de limitaciones. Eva entendió para sí, que ni siquiera la distancia se podría interponer entre ellos dos.

No cuando lo que los unía no pertenecía a este mundo y no se definía desde un plano físico.


End file.
